Te Amo Korra
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: Mako pretende reconquistar a Korra sin saber que ella está en el Mundo Espiritual en sus vacaciones con Asami y sin saber que ellas dos se traen algo raro entre manos.
1. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?

_El día de la Boda de _**Varrick**_ y _**Zhu Li**_ justo después de que _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ entraran al _**Mundo Espiritual**_…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vaya, al fin te encontré!, ¿qué haces aquí en las sombras <strong>Mako<strong>?

-Nada **Bo**, sólo estoy pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué clase de cosas?

-Ah… no es mucho en realidad. Es sólo que ahora que todo esto terminó, toda esta locura del **Reino Tierra **me he puesto a pensar sobre mi futuro, quiero decir, ya no iré con **Wu** a **Ba Sing Se **y **Beifong** me ofreció un puesto como jefe de detectives pero siento que me hace falta algo, algo realmente importante.

-Tal vez eso importante sea **Korra**. Aún la amas, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que sí **Bolin**, siempre la amaré, ella lo sabe y yo también, pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona.

-Oye escúchame, su relación no funcionó en el pasado porque hubo muchos factores y lo sabes. **Korra** estaba desesperada por salvar a su gente y se dejó llevar, en realidad ambos se dejaron llevar y ninguno de los dos quiso realmente terminar, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionará esta vez?

-¡Vamos **Mako**!, he visto como se miran y me he dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Ustedes tienen miedo de darse una segunda oportunidad porque no quieren volver a fracasar, pero piensa en esto **Mako**…

-¡**Bolin**! –gritaba **Opal** a lo lejos

-¡Aquí estoy cariño!

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?, los hemos buscado por todas partes.

-Sólo platico con **Mako**. Ahora escucha, ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos, ustedes son el uno para el otro, recuerda que los opuestos se atraen hermano mayor.

-No lo sé **Bolin**, digo, tienes razón y sé que ambos tenemos miedo a darnos esa oportunidad, pero no estoy seguro del todo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en esto –decía **Opal**– **Mako**, sé que amas a **Korra** con todo tu ser y podría apostar a que ella te ama a ti también de la misma manera. Ustedes deberían darse esa segunda oportunidad. Han pasado casi 4 años y ya no son los mismos, ambos han crecido y madurado, estoy segura que esta vez lo suyo funcionará. Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, es más si no me crees pregúntale a **Bolin**.

-¡Sí **Mako**!, ve a hablar con ella, no pierdas más tiempo haciendo suposiciones, recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana.

-¡Tienen razón!, tengo que tomar las riendas de esto. Muchas gracias chicos, a veces necesito ayuda con esto de mis emociones, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar a **Korra** para hablar con ella.

-Te acompañaremos, de todos modos íbamos de regreso a la pista de baile.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>De regreso en la fiesta…<em>

* * *

><p>-Chicos ¿han visto a <strong>Korra<strong>?

-No **Mako**, no la he visto desde que estaba hablando contigo

-Gracias **Jinora**, seguiré buscando.

-Disculpen pero ¿alguien ha visto al **Avatar Korra**? –preguntaba **Mako** desde el escenario de los músicos.

-**Tahno**, **Hasook** ¿No la han visto?

-No, lo sentimos **Mako**, no la hemos visto.

-**Tenzin**, ¿no viste a **Korra**?, es urgente que hable con ella

-La vi hace unas horas, platiqué con ella en la entrada del **Templo** antes que **Varrick** tomara el **Traje de Maestro Aire**, pero desde entonces no la he visto.

-Eso fue hace 3 horas, no puedo creer que nadie la haya visto.

-Tal vez se fue a dormir ya –respondía **Kai**.

-No lo creo **Kai**, **Korra** no es una persona que se duerma tan fácilmente y tan temprano, créeme. –contestaba **Tonraq**.

-Ahora que lo pienso **Asami** tampoco está –decía **Bolin** con una especie de asombro.

-Tenemos que buscarlas, no creo que hayan salido de la **Isla**, alguien las habría visto.

* * *

><p><em>Casi todos los asistentes a la boda buscaron por toda la <em>**Isla**_ pero no había rastro de ellas por ningún lado_

* * *

><p>-¿<strong>Jinora<strong> puedes contactar a **Korra** por su **Conexión Espiritual**? –le preguntaba **Tenzin** a su hija.

-Sí, lo voy a intentar.

* * *

><p><em>Ella se concentró y comenzó a buscar a <em>**Korra**_, tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla pero lo consiguió._

* * *

><p>-¡La encontré!<p>

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntaba **Ikki** muy impaciente

-Porque **Korra** y **Asami** no están cerca de aquí, es más ni siquiera están en el **Mundo Físico**, están en el **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿Qué?, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no nos dirían a donde se iban a ir?

-No lo sé **Bolin**, esas dos se traen algo desde hace 6 meses, **Jinora**, ¿crees que podrías contactar a **Korra** y preguntarle porque se fueron o cuando es que volverán?

-Sí, pero creo que será hasta mañana, utilicé mucha **Energía** para buscarla en el **Mundo Espiritual**, estoy cansada.

-Está bien, mañana todo se resolverá, por favor, todos regresen a la fiesta –les decía **Tenzin** a los invitados.

-Yo no, lo siento pero estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir.

-Te acompaño **Mako**.

-Gracias hermanito.

-¿A qué te refieres con que esas dos se traen algo?

-Es muy difícil de explicar, aún no puedo entenderlo muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bolin<strong>_ dejó a un _**Mako**_ demasiado pensativo en su habitación en el _**Templo**._ Mientras _**Bolin**_ se disponía a regresar con _**Opal Mako**_ se preparaba para dormir con demasiados pensamientos encima._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Korra<strong>, no sé qué estés haciendo en el **Mundo Espiritual **pero quiero que regreses ya, necesito hablar contigo –pensaba **Mako** mientras se quedaba dormido–.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en el <em>**Mundo Espiritual**_…_

* * *

><p>-¡Wow!, ¡Esto es maravilloso!, no puedo creer que no haya venido antes aquí.<p>

-En serio te gusta, ¿eh?

-Me encanta, todo es tan maravilloso y perfecto –decía **Asami** mientras daba giros como una niña pequeña junto con un **Espíritu de luz** en sus brazos.

-Y eso que aún no has visto nada, esto es sólo lo que el **Arma de Kuvira **creó, el **Mundo Espiritual** es bastante grande, tanto como el **Mundo Físico**, oye creo que le agradas a ese **Espíritu**.

-¿De verdad?, esto es asombroso podría estar aquí por siempre, oye ¿no crees que alguien haya notado que nos fuimos sin avisar?

-Es lo más probable, han pasado 3 horas desde que entramos al **Portal**, por más divertida que esté la fiesta ya debieron darse cuenta, además creo que acabo de sentir a **Jinora**, pero por ahora eso no importa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, te dije que estas vacaciones eran para nosotras dos y te las debo. Sé que a **Mako** y **Bolin** les debo más que una disculpa pero creo que será poco a poco, por lo pronto hay que disfrutar esto mientras dure.

-De acuerdo, pero se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche?

-Pues por hoy podemos quedarnos aquí y mañana iremos a un lugar fantástico que conocí la primera vez que entré aquí, ¿te parece?

-Si está bien.

* * *

><p><em>Ambas se dispusieron a preparar un pequeño campamento un poco lejos del <em>**Portal**_, pusieron una tienda donde cabían las dos perfectamente, _**Asami**_ no entendía a la perfección el comportamiento de _**Korra**_ pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no debía preguntarle sobre eso_.

* * *

><p>-<strong> Korra<strong>, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de tener esas alucinaciones tuyas?

-Hace unas semanas atrás fui a ver a **Zaheer** porque no podía entrar al **Mundo Espiritual **meditando, sabía que él tendría las respuestas directa o indirectamente. Él me ayudó a entrar aunque fue muy difícil, me ayudó a por fin dejar todo atrás y avanzar en mi camino para derrotar a **Kuvira**.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Estabas con **Varrick** haciendo esos **Trajes**, ¿lo olvidas?

-Eso es cierto, por cierto, ¿qué crees que haga **Kuvira** en prisión?, me imagino que estará ahí de por vida.

-No lo sé, sus ideales eran buenos pero como todos los llevó al extremo. Se dejó envolver tanto en su sueño de no dejar que la gente sufriera lo mismo que ella que no le importó el daño colateral que causó. A veces pienso que varias personas tuvimos mucho que ver en ese asunto y es ahí donde le doy la razón a **Kuvira**; sí tan sólo no me hubiese tardado tanto en regresar y superar todos mis miedos habría llegado a tiempo para detener todo esto. Aunque también sé que esto trajo cosas bastante buenas después tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Me alegra que entendiera al final que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a la gente pero a su vez me da mucha pena que se quede en esa celda sola el resto de su vida.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, me imagino que tendrá demasiado en que pensar todo ese tiempo, bueno **Korra**; es momento de dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón, buenas noches **Asami**.

-Buenas noches **Korra**.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente en la <em>**Isla del Templo del Aire**_, _**Mako**_ ya estaba despierto, salió para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y de paso ver los remanentes de la fiesta, casi todos estaban dormidos sólo _**Tenzin**_ estaba despierto, meditando:_

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días <strong>Tenzin<strong>!, ¿interrumpo?

-No para nada, ven siéntate te veo muy pensativo, dime ¿qué sucede?

-Ah… he pensado últimamente en mi vida, en lo que el destino tendrá planeado para mí, pero sobretodo no dejo de pensar en **Korra**.

-Tal vez me equivoque pero en estos 3 años he podido notar que aún la sigues amando, ¿no es verdad?

-No, estás en lo correcto, yo aún la amo y comienzo a creer que jamás dejaré de amarla, desde que rompimos la primera vez no he podido sacarla de mi mente, he tratado de verla como amiga pero muchas veces me resulta imposible. Sigo sin poder comprender porque no me di el tiempo para ir a la **Tribu Agua del Sur** y visitarla, porque simplemente me conformé con enviarle cartas, esas cartas que en ningún momento me contestó. Esa es otra cosa, no entiendo porque sólo le contestó a **Asami**, sé perfectamente que son amigas muy cercanas pero aun así **Bolin** y yo somos sus amigos también, no entiendo porque nunca nos contestó.

-¿Sabes?, la última vez que la vi antes de que ella volviera aquí se veía pérdida, como si le faltara algo. Conociéndola puedo decir que no quería que ustedes la vieran así, tan fuera de ella y tal vez no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía y por eso sólo le escribió a **Asami** pero…

-¿Pero qué, **Tenzin**?

-Un día antes de que **Korra** regresara a **Ciudad República**, **Asami** estaba viendo al horizonte en este mismo lugar, estaba muy pensativa pero su mirada denotaba mucha emoción. Cuando ella notó mi presencia habló conmigo y traía la carta de **Korra** en las manos. Ella me dijo lo siguiente:

* * *

><p>"<em>-¿Sabes <em>**Tenzin**_?, no puedo esperar a que ella llegue, me ilusiona verla una vez más después de todos estos años, aunque a veces me arrepiento de no haber ido a verla, me agradó que me haya escrito esta carta. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?_

_ -Por supuesto _**Asami**_, ¿qué sucede?_

_ -Bueno pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie a menos que sea sumamente inevitable o urgente._

_ -De acuerdo, lo prometo._

_ -Está bien, aquí voy. No me lo tomes a mal, he pensado sobre esto mucho tiempo y creo que es real lo que siento. Me he dado cuenta que desde el principio no veía a _**Korra**_ sólo como amiga, siempre hubo algo más, algo que siempre me llamó la atención de ella, su forma de ser, sus ideales, o tal vez su sentido del humor. Lo que haya sido hizo que algo cambiara dentro de mí, sé que estaba con _**Mako**_ en ese entonces pero cuando estábamos junto a ella quería pasar más tiempo a solas con _**Korra**_, para conocernos un poco mejor. Aunque lo hicimos después de todo lo que pasó con _**Mako**_, desde el principio quise hacerlo, creo que en ese momento pensaba que era sólo por amistad pero ahora veo algo más, _**Tenzin**_._

_ -¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?_

_ -Creo que en verdad me gusta _**Korra**_._

_ -¿Estás segura de eso?_

_ -Sí, estoy tan segura de eso como de que está atardeciendo, estoy tan segura que podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, además, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que recibí su carta y realmente quisiera estar con ella sino el resto de mi vida, gran parte de ella. Sé que tal vez no funcione pero quisiera tratar de tener una relación formal con ella. ¿Crees que _**Korra**_ tenga un sentimiento similar?_

_ -Bueno si estás completamente segura de eso, deberías intentarlo, no veo porque no lo hagas, quiero decir, sí _**Pema**_ no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo podría estar casado con _**Lin**_. En cuanto a lo otro, creo que ella es la que debería responderte esa pregunta, tal vez cuando todo esto del _**Imperio Tierra **_y _**Kuvira**_ termine puedan hablar sobre eso ya sea aquí o en el _**Mundo Espiritual**_. Por lo pronto será oportuno ir a cenar, _**Pema**_ ya tiene todo listo._

_ -Sí _**Tenzin**_, gracias por escucharme y por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto a menos de que lo consideres necesario_

_ -Por eso no tengas cuidado, soy muy bueno guardando secretos"._

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿me estás tratando de decir que una de las razones por las cuales <strong>Korra<strong> jamás nos contestó fue porque también siente algo más por **Asami**? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que se fueron al **Mundo Espiritual **sin avisarle a nadie?

-Es lo más probable que por eso se hayan ido, pero nunca creí que lo harían tan pronto.

-Creo que ahora estoy realmente perdido, no sé si pueda recuperarla otra vez.

-Sólo dale tiempo a **Korra**, sí realmente siente algo por más por ella, con el tiempo lo sabremos, espera a que regresen del **Mundo Espiritual **y lo averiguarás, por lo pronto tienes que ser paciente, además tanto ella como **Asami** sentían algo por ti, así puede que tengas esperanza, ustedes se juraron amor eterno, ¿no?.

-Tienes razón **Tenzin**, muchas gracias, eres muy bueno escuchando y dando consejos, por lo pronto iré a buscar a **Bolin **y **Opal**, no sé dónde están. Ah y **Tenzin** por favor dile a **Jinora** que ya no contacte a **Korra**, por ahora creo que ya no es necesario.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el desayuno.


	2. Me Gustas Asami

_En ese preciso instante pero en el _**Mundo Espiritual Korra **_y _**Asami**_ ya estaban vagando por todos lados, tuvieron que buscar a un _**Espíritu**_ para que las guiara obviamente. Ellas ya habían viajado por muchos lugares en muy poco tiempo hasta que llegaron a la _**Arboleda De Xai Bau **_y se dispusieron a descansar un rato._

* * *

><p>-¡Es increíble!, jamás había pensado que el <strong>Mundo Espiritual <strong>fuera tan grande y extenso, pero a veces siento que vamos algo rápido.

-Suele suceder eso, no sé cómo funciona ni cómo poder controlarlo, no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿quieres conocer el **Árbol del Tiempo**?

-Eso sería increíble, pero por lo pronto prefiero estar aquí, es un lugar muy agradable, ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

-Bueno pues, está es la famosa **Arboleda de Xai Bau** , aquí **Zaheer** venía a meditar hace mucho tiempo, honestamente no sé si aún lo haga.

-¿Y no crees que **Zaheer** venga?, ¿no temes que te haga daño una vez más?

-No, ya no le temo. Él mismo fue el que me ayudó a entrar aquí hace unas semanas atrás ¿recuerdas? Sí no fuera malvado habría sido un grandioso **Guía Espiritual** para mí.

-Eso si es interesante, oye, ¿tú crees que el **Espíritu Interior **de las personas llegue aquí cuando fallecen?

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que **Iroh** entró aquí meditando y así fue como dejó su cuerpo atrás, pero realmente no estoy segura si cuando alguien fallece por otras causas vayan a parar aquí.

-¿Quieres ver a **Hirosh**i no es así?

-No, quiero ver a alguien más, a mi madre.

-Ah, ya veo, pues podríamos ir a ver a **Iroh** para preguntarle, digo si quieres.

-Sí pero no por ahora. Oye **Korra**, podría hacerte una pregunta, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que se me hizo un poco raro que no quisieras que los demás vinieran, es decir, casi siempre estamos los 4 juntos, por eso.

-Sí **Asami**, te lo repito estoy bien, es sólo que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, e-eso es todo–.

* * *

><p><em>De repente <em>**Asami**_ vio que _**Korra**_ se sonrojaba un poco al decir esa última oración. Ella no podía creerlo, y pocos segundos después su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, estaba tan entusiasmada por su reacción pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema que había querido hablar con ella desde que regresó a la _**Isla**_, pero tenía que ser precavida con sus preguntas:_

* * *

><p>-¿Y aún sientes algo por <strong>Mako<strong>?

* * *

><p><em>La pregunta de <em>**Asami**_ fue algo que _**Korra**_ no esperaba, era algo que muy difícilmente iba a salir de su boca. _**Korra**_ sabía perfectamente que seguía amando a _**Mako**_ pero también que lo suyo posiblemente no funcionaría jamás. Ella estaba triste por esa misma situación y confundida a la vez, porque al igual que _**Asami**_, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía una conexión muy diferente con ella. No era como la conexión "__**amorosa**__" que sentía con _**Mako**_, ni una conexión dulce y tierna como la que sentía con _**Bolin**_, era algo nuevo y completamente desconocido en cierta forma._

* * *

><p>-Debo confesar que si siento algo por <strong>Mako<strong>, el aún es importante en mi vida, pero a veces creo que lo nuestro se convirtió en una simple promesa de amor eterno. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro y puedo decir sin equivocarme que cada vez que me ve a los ojos lo siente, aún me ama y yo lo amo también pero sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona. Es un poco frustrante ¿sabes?, es frustrante tener lo que más deseas enfrente de ti y no poder hacer nada por miedo a volver a fracasar.

-Yo también debo confesar que así me sentí unas semanas después de romper con él, pero insisto, me sorprende que no hayas querido que ni él y **Bolin** vinieran con nosotras.

-Porque me siento un poco incómoda, desde que rompí con él he sentido algo más por otra persona y eso me hace sentir un poco confundida. No sé si lo entiendas **Asami**, aunque yo espero que sí. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, desde hace un tiempo he sentido algo muy distinto a lo que siento por **Mako** con otra persona, es una persona muy cercana a mí y realmente no quisiera arruinar esa amistad si esa persona no siente lo mismo. No sé exactamente que es en realidad y sobretodo dudo mucho que llegue a durar, quisiera decírselo pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

-Pues, ¿por qué no sé lo dices?, estoy segura que de una forma u otra lo entenderá, no le veo ningún inconveniente y algo me dice que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿Estás completamente segura que debería decírselo?

-Sí.

-¿Y no crees que lo tome a mal?, ¿no sé si sienta lo mismo por mí?

-Pues díselo, jamás sabrás lo que siente por ti si no se lo dices, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Tienes razón!

* * *

><p><em>Después de terminar la oración <em>**Korra**_ se levantó de un salto e hizo que _**Asami** _se levantara de igual manera._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Korra<strong>, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Sigo tu consejo. Mira no sé realmente lo que sea y no me lo tomes a mal, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo nuevo y extraño, algo hacía ti, tengo perfectamente claro que ya no es sólo amistad, sino que algo más. Me atrevería a decir que: Me gustas **Asami**, y te lo repito, ya no sólo como amiga. Te pido una disculpa de antemano por…

* * *

><p><em>Ella no pudo terminar la oración porque <em>**Asami **_se abalanzó hacía ella en un impulso y descargo total de felicidad, en medio de la euforia y sin que ambas se dieran cuenta _**Asami**_ besó a _**Korra**_ en los labios. _**Korra**_ no se resistió en ningún momento, al contrario le regresó el beso y sólo se dejó llevar, le permitió a _**Asami**_ continuar hasta que las dos terminaron en el suelo ella encima de _**Korra**_._

_ Después de un rato ambas se separaron y permanecieron calladas por un tiempo muy corto._

* * *

><p>-Sé que fue un poco premeditado e impulsivo pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que demostrártelo de alguna manera. <strong>Korra<strong> debo decir que después de un tiempo comencé a sentir algo más por ti, no lo entendí al principio creo que lo confundía con amistad pero esos 3 años separadas me hicieron comprender y asimilar este sentimiento profundo. Algo muy dentro de mí siempre me dijo que no será eterno, que por una u otra razón no podríamos estar juntas mucho tiempo pero me gustaría averiguar cuanto tiempo será ese, ¿tú no estás de acuerdo **Korra**?

-Discúlpame, aún no he reaccionado totalmente, no pensé que hicieras eso, no me lo tomes a mal, si me gustó que lo hicieras y mucho. Pienso de la misma manera que tú, no creo realmente que lo nuestro duré mucho tiempo y es verdad que depende de nosotras el determinar cuánto tiempo será ese, es sólo que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí y me imagino que también para ti.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?; ¿vamos al **Árbol del Tiempo**? O ¿a dónde te dije ayer?

-A donde quieras ir **Korra**, siempre y cuando esté contigo todo está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>_ dejó salir una leve risita, se sonrojó y tomo a _**Asami**_ de su mano, ambas se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al gran _**Árbol del Tiempo**

* * *

><p>-¡Aquí estamos!, este es el <strong>Árbol del Tiempo<strong>

-¿En serio aquí estaba encerrado **Vaatu**?

-Sí, aquí estuvo por **10,000 años**. La primera vez que entré en él se proyectaron todos mis recuerdos pero hace 6 meses no vi nada porque mi conexión con **Raava **se había roto y desde ese entonces no lo he intentado.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?

-No creo que sea necesario, mejor inténtalo tú, tal vez si te concentras tus recuerdos aparezcan.

-No lo sé no estoy segura de eso.

-¡Vamos!, deberías intentar

¡Oigan, miren todos! ¡El **Avatar** volvió! –gritaba a lo lejos ese pequeño **Espíritu** que llevó a **Korra **al **Pantano**

-Genial, esos **Espíritus** otra vez

-¿No te agradan?

-Sí pero son un poco molestos.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber porque me abandonaste en el **Pantano**? –Le preguntaba **Korra** a ese pequeño **Espíritu**.

-Porque tenías que encontrar tú sola el camino.

-Bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido, **Asami **¿por qué no te adelantas?

* * *

><p><strong>Asami<strong>_ se adelantó y comenzó a subir por el gigantesco _**Árbol**_, mientras tanto _**Korra**_ le pedía a los _**Espíritus **_un poco de privacidad durante el tiempo que estuviesen ahí. Una vez que ellos se fueron _**Korra**_ se dirigió hacia donde estaba _**Asami**_, la encontró sentada tratando que ver sus recuerdos._

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

-No puedo **Korra**.

-Es porque no intentas lo suficiente, trata de sentarte más recta y ponte en la posición del **Loto**, déjame ayudarte.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, intentaré hacerlo yo. –replicaba **Asami **mientras se sonrojaba y le empezaba a temblar la voz por tener a **Korra** tan cerca.

-Déjame ayudarte.

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que <em>**Korra **_tocaba a _**Asami**_, esta sentía algo raro, una sensación que en su momento llegó a sentir de forma sutil cuando estaba con _**Mako**_. _**Korra**_ comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y creyó que era hora de regresarle a _**Asami**_ ese magnífico beso que le había dado unas horas antes._

* * *

><p>-Cierra los ojos –le susurraba <strong>Korra<strong> a **Asami**

-Está bien.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando <em>**Asami**_ cerró los ojos _**Korra**_ recogió su cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente lo que le daba un ligero aire de placer a _**Asami**_. Cuando _**Korra**_ terminó miró fijamente a _**Asami **_quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y de manera delicada tomó su rostro sintiendo el cutis tan bien cuidado de aquella chica que había conocido hace casi 4 años, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le regresó el beso que le dio unas horas antes. Ninguna sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que lo que sentían una a la otra pero ese era el momento perfecto para averiguar un poco más lo que estaba pasando._

* * *

><p>-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?<p>

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, pero hagámoslo.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>_ continuo besándola cada vez con más desdén, bajando lentamente por su cuello, descendiendo cada vez más por el cuerpo de _**Asami**_. Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con _**Korra**_. Era tanta la excitación entre ambas que ya no pudieron más, sabían que era inevitable, fue tanto el deseo de tenerse una a la otra que poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión contenida tanto tiempo. _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ se volvieron una sola persona y permitieron que su instinto las guiara durante todo su pequeño trayecto por esa nueva aventura._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Asami<strong>, ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntaba **Korra** con una voz demasiado agotada.

-Aparte de cansada, bien, a decir verdad estoy mejor que nunca pero aún sigo sin creer que lo hayamos hecho aquí en el **Árbol del Tiempo**. Me sorprende que no se haya activado ningún recuerdo y me extraña que ningún **Espíritu** apareciera por aquí todo este tiempo y algo que me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver en eso **Korra**, ¿no es así? –preguntaba **Asami** mientras las dos permanecían acostadas en el suelo y ella abrazada de **Korra**.

-De acuerdo me atrapaste. Les pedí que se fueran por rato y que regresaran cuando dejaran de percibir la presencia de **Raava** cerca de ellos. Pero no pensé realmente que fuéramos a hacerlo, estoy algo sorprendida.

-Yo también lo estoy, me agradó que empezaras con esto porque insisto fue algo maravilloso y aunque a decir verdad es algo nuevo para las dos.

-Oye creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos aquí y mañana continuamos?

-Me parece bien, es más creo que por hoy no me quedan ánimos ni fuerzas para caminar.

-Bien, pues será mejor que descansemos.

-Sí.

_De regreso en el _**Mundo Físico**_…_

-¡**Opal**! ¡**Bolin**! ¿En dónde están?

-¡**Mako**!, vaya tú si sabes cómo asustar a alguien –gritaba **Bolin** mientras él y **Opal** salían de un arbusto muy alejado del **Templo**.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese arbusto?, no espera mejor no me digas, los he estado buscando desde la mañana ¿**Opal** que eso que tienes en la mano?

-Es una botella, mamá se la dio a **Varrick** como parte de su regalo de bodas.

-Déjame ver eso...**Opal** esto es ¡**Jugo de Cactus**!

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que no recuerdo nada, me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿a ti no **Opal**?

-Sí y mucho creo que no debimos tomarlo sin saber que era primero pero dime **Mako** ya hablaste con **Korra**.

-No, hablé con **Tenzin** en la mañana y me ayudó a tomar una decisión, creo que hablaré con ella hasta que regrese del **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿**Jinora** no pudo contactarla?

-Ni siquiera lo hizo, le pedí a **Tenzin** que le dijera que no lo hiciera ya no era necesario.

-¿Estás bien **Mako**?, te ves un poco abatido.

-Sí estoy bien, en fin creo que daré un paseo por la **Isla**. ¡Ah! Y por cierto **Opal**, **Su** te está buscando y será mejor que vayas rápido.

-¡Grandioso!, ¡vámonos **Bolin**! –Gritaba **Opal** mientras salía disparada rumbo al **Templo**

-¡Espérame **Opal**!, ¡no soy **Maestro Aire **y no puedo correr tan rápido como tú!, ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Cállate y corre!

-Me encantaría estar como ellos en este momento –pensaba **Mako** en voz alta mientras iba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p><em>Todo el día <em>**Mako**_ pensó en lo que _**Tenzin**_ le había dicho en la mañana, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que significaba, él no entendía la situación; el hecho de saber que a _**Asami**_ le guste _**Korra**_ no es algo que le desagrade de ella, sino algo realmente nuevo, se había dado cuenta que tenía más competencia para reconquistar el corazón de la persona que más ama en este mundo. _**Mako**_ se sentó en una pequeña saliente de roca y miró hacia el mar tratando de no dejar salir ni una lágrima pero él estaba triste y desesperado por no saber lo que su eterna enamorada hacía en ese lugar tan distante y apartado de él._

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita sea <strong>Korra<strong>! ¡Vuelve que te necesito! ¡Cómo me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto me duele que no estés!

-¡**Korra**! ¡Te Amo!

* * *

><p><em>El <em>**Maestro Fuego **_estaba tan desesperado y fuera de sí que comenzó a gritarle al viento esperando una respuesta, al ver que nunca le contestarían se se levantó mirando al cielo, estaba empezando a tocar fondo cada vez que pensaba en ella, era tanto su temor que por poco y por primera vez en años desde la muerte de sus padres sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Poco le faltó para hacerlo pero un ruido lo detuvo:_

* * *

><p>-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Responda! –gritaba <strong>Mako<strong> con una llamarada lista para atacar.

-Tranquilo **Mako** soy sólo yo.

-¿**Wu**? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Intentaba cantarle a un **Bisonte Volador **pero los **Lémures** me persiguieron e hicieron que callera aquí. ¿Qué sucede **Mako**? Sabes que puedes decirme.

-No tengo nada en serio

-Te escuché gritar hace un momento y realmente dudo que no sea nada.

-De acuerdo, siéntate. Ya he hablado con **Tenzin** y **Bolin** sobre esto. Estoy enojado y desesperado, necesito hablar con **Korra**, tengo que decirle que la amo y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo ni la olvidaré, siento que cada minuto que pasa en el **Mundo Espiritual **la pierdo cada vez más, no sé cuándo volverá y eso me tiene realmente enfermo, quiero decir, sólo ha pasado un día y estoy sintiendo que todo mi universo se derrumba con el paso de las horas.

-Necesito que te relajes **Mako**, me contaste en el pasado como fue que ustedes se conocieron y su relación sentimental. Me sigue sorprendiendo que después de su ruptura se dirigieran la palabra, eso es una muestra clara de que ustedes maduraron y aceptaron una triste situación. Ninguno de los dos ha salido con nadie desde hace casi 4 años y eso sólo prueba que ambos están esperando a que alguno dé el primer paso y que se den esa anhelada segunda oportunidad. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua **Mako**, ella volverá tarde o temprano, tiene que hacerlo y pues mientras eso sucede puedes descargar todos esos sentimientos canalizándolos en algo más; puedes escribirle un poema por ejemplo, algo que salga de tu corazón.

-No lo sé, no soy un chico tan apegado a sus sentimientos.

-Sé que tuviste un pasado muy difícil pero eso no es excusa para guardar tus emociones más profundas. Entiendo que no sé lo que es perder a tus padres y mucho menos ver como los asesinan frente a ti pero ser una persona fría no te ayuda en lo más mínimo. No te pido que te subas a un tren emocional, sólo se tú mismo, el verdadero tú.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que sí!, si haces eso te relajarás poco a poco créeme.

-Está bien creo que lo haré.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ese poema, espera ¿y si escribimos una canción y yo la interpreto?

-El poema está bien por el momento.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.D.: Denme chance este es mi primer Lime XD<strong>_

_**pronto subiré lo demás**_


End file.
